


Drabbles of High school Monster teachers

by Kiwisheep



Category: Undertale
Genre: Au where some of the cast are high school teachers, Multi, some experiences may or may not be based off events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwisheep/pseuds/Kiwisheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of frisk's family decided that being high school teachers will be an experience......amazing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grillby's Culinary class

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is just gonna be a fun starting chapter

Grillby entered his classroom and sighed, unfortunately his bar had gone out of business for a multitude of reasons. His own cooking skills he didn't want to go to complete waste so when he saw an open position for a culinary teacher at the local high school he couldn't resist. Time flew by as he finally wrote his name on the board 'Mr. Grillby' it sounded too formal but it would do. Eventually teenagers filtered into the classroom and sat down, Grillby went to go get his planning from the printer. As he walked into the classroom he jumped at the sound of a girl screaming and a male yelling, "Oh my god! Mr. Grillby is on fire! Put him out!" Obviously they never saw a fire elemental in their lives so when they came running at him with a fire extinguisher he bolted down the hall and all the way upstairs. Dashing through the 2200 hall, he knocked on the door of a new teacher. The new AP quantum physics and chemistry teacher opened the door. Luckily he explained to the students that Grillby was supposed to be on fire.

Time went by and it was November. They were doing a tasting of their cupcakes but not the usual they had to add an ingredient that was odd to put in a cupcake. As he tasted one he coughed and sputtered as the Senior seemed to have a glazed look in his eyes.

"........John......pardon my language....but what the hell did you put in this?....."

Grillby was thinking he may have cooked the ingredient wrong but he almost looked horrified at the kids answer.

"....well....I couldn't find an ingredient so I made vanilla cupcakes but I thought tap water was going to make them taste bad.....then you had this big clear bottle and I thought it was bottled water-"

".....are you telling me you added vinegar? How much?...."

" a glass thingie."

Grillby wanted to scream.

"Are you telling me you measured out a pint of vinegar yet somehow your cupcakes baked?"

".....what's a pint? Is it small?"


	2. Physics and the void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the physics teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay! I just didn't know what to do for the next chapter! Gaster will be using sign language since his voice is not very audible and damaged. His signing will be in { these }

Gaster started unpacking his school supplies to his classroom. Luckily Madame Brown, the school's only French teacher had helped him lug his things upstairs into the hall. A sigh escaped him and he started typing on his computer, sending an email to the school principal. The next day he'd start teaching. What he pictured was well behaved students who would be bright eyed to science like sans was. As soon as those students sat down he was proven wrong.

{ Good morning class. My name in W.D Gaster. I am your Physics teacher. }

The class was silent and looked at each other. Gaster sighed when he realized that they don't know sign language, typical human education system. He wrote what he said on the board and a hand was raised.

{ yes? }

The student sounded curious at least.

" Why can't you speak? Shouldn't you be the sign language teacher?"

Gaster thought and wrote his answer on the board. It read, 'The ignorant and disappointing education system does not fund foreign language enough to even consider sign language when it's essential to understand others who cannot speak. As for why I can't speak, it was a work accident. I can speak but it hurts my throat and no one understands.'

The student sat down then another rose his hand.

{ Yes? }

"What does the W.D stand for? "

He wrote on the board 'Win Dings' and underlined it.

" Like the font? Your parents must've been obsessed with typing." 

Gaster fake chuckled before moving on to his lesson about Newton's laws and how some of them can be proven wrong.

Months pass and a parent walked in for a conference with Gaster. He looked up and waved before smiling. The parent went on to speak.

" Hello I'm Linda Cravits, Robert's mom and I want to discuss my boy's grade. He has a 40 in your class."

{ So? }

"...I can't understand you sir that's part of the problem. He complains that you explain everything in this sign language, he doesn't understand you."

{ I see your concerns but I don't explain everything in hands. I put notes online that I hand type for him to study since 80% of my students can not understand. But I'll also bring up the fact that your son doesn't attempt to take notes, turns in blank tests or tests with 'Jesus is the answer on them' , on his phone constantly, and refuses help from other students. }

Linda sat there, confused.

"I have no idea what you said. He also said that you choose to not speak! Why don't you stop acting like your special."

Gaster felt his chest burn with anger towards this woman. He was kind enough to understand that she can't simply understand but to imply he was doing this for attention was preposterous. He brought out a text document and typed what he said. Linda read it and gasped. 

" Aren't you teachers supposed to _help_ my son? It's not his fault he's failing! Besides! I'd rather have him on his phone then have a monster try to tell me my son is a bad person!"

Gaster was about to lose it, he never said anything about Robert being a horrible person yet _this woman_ suggests he's stating specifically that.

{ I never- }

" Speak not give me this hands hocus pocus! You clearly aren't dead! "

Gaster felt his anger get the better of him and his solid form started melting. His voice sounded like a warped scratchy man pulled and discordant like music notes on a old record.

**G E T O U T**

He's never seen a lady run so fast in her s life. The next day Asgore left flowers on his desk with a note saying 'lucky you, Robert dropped out.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i won't always have an example of what happened at my high school but the 'Jesus saves' thing was something my mom went through 
> 
> Also Madame Brown is based off my mom, the only French teacher in the school who tends to help new teachers unpack


End file.
